


Family in the Valley

by lanawrites94



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Nausica of the Valley of the Wind, Plance AU Week 2018, Plance Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawrites94/pseuds/lanawrites94
Summary: She was so grateful that they lived in a kingdom where they didn’t have to worry about soldiers barging into their home in the middle of the night and where the entire population’s mission was peace.





	Family in the Valley

Katie gave a relieved sigh when she shut the door behind her. It had been another long day of research and experiments and she was more than ready for a quiet, relaxing evening with her family. She slipped the mask from her face and the shoes from her feet before entering the inner house.  
Lance was just setting the table for dinner, and their daughter was following with a handful of cutlery, which she promptly dropped when she caught sight of Katie.  
“Mommy!”  
The little girl sprang at Katie, and it was all she could do to catch her daughter before she barreled into her baby bump.  
“Careful, sweetie,” Katie said, hugging her gingerly. “Mommy’s got precious cargo, remember?”  
“Oops?”  
“Oops,” Lance confirmed, joining his family on the floor, hugging his daughter and kissing his wife. “How was the princess today?”  
“Busy as ever. It’s a wonder she has time to spend in the lab with me anymore, but she’s probably making time because of the baby.”  
“Probably,” Lance agreed. He scooped their daughter up in his arms as he stood and held a hand out for Katie, who gratefully took it. She wasn’t even halfway through her pregnancy, but she and Lance had already been far luckier than any other couple in the valley. She wasn’t willing to take any chances in a world where miscarriage was the norm and conception was rare in and of itself.  
Dinner flew by and before Katie knew it her daughter was tucked into bed, sound asleep, and she was in a similar situation with her husband.  
Neither she nor Lance had been born in the Valley of the Wind, and she was so glad they’d met in a place that was relatively pure and so much safer than the rest of the world. She was so grateful that they lived in a kingdom where they didn’t have to worry about soldiers barging into their home in the middle of the night and where the entire population’s mission was peace.


End file.
